


Llengua Parlada

by OneEyedDestroyer



Series: Beautiful, Languid, and Filthy-Gorgeous [12]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Ibiza, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Todd is secretly amazing at oral, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer
Summary: Margo and Todd are away in Ibiza indulging in decadent debauchery. Margo was hoping for a quiet night alone by the poolside, but Todd has a surprising suggestion.





	Llengua Parlada

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting this for The Welters Challenege procrastination week for Theme Four: Ships. 
> 
> The official lanaguge of Ibiza is a dialect of Catalan called Ibicenco. The title is drawn from Standard Catalan roughly meaning “Tongue Speak”. 
> 
> This little idea has been in the back of my head for A While™️, but I have never been sure of exactly how to execute it. I’ve been craving some Sexy Ibiza Shenanigans for these two for a while. I hope you enjoy the final product. I’m really proud of it. 
> 
> Special Thanks to [ **Rae** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highestkingbambi) for editing this with me. You’ve been a true rock star and an amazing support. Thanks to coldfiredragon for helping me brainstorm titles and work out my summary. You’re the best!

A cool summer breeze washes over Margo’s skin as she takes a slow sip from her glass. The faint sounds of the distant beach debauchery pair beautifully with the sweet bite of her jalapeño mojito. Sore and exhausted from her day, she eases back into her chaise lounge. She stretches her limbs until the knots in her muscles release. Taking another sip, she gazes at the pool. The way the warm mood lighting reflects off the water is enough to entice her in.

 

The serenity of her night is disturbed with a loud thud and the sound of shattering glass. All the tension she just released rushes back, tightening up her shoulders and lower back. She groans. Todd tiptoes his way around their shared villa (probably trying not to disturb her) but keeps running into furniture as he navigates in the low light; he’s a bit tipsy and disoriented by the magic of the Ibiza nightlife. Seemingly unaware of her eyes on him, Todd continues to make his way to the door. His steps are large and mostly quiet, raising his knees to an almost comedic height as he tries to keep it down.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asks as he reaches the door. Todd shrieks, and nearly jumps out of his skin.

 

Todd places a hand on his chest and takes a few deep breaths. “Oh, uh, hi Margo,” he says when he finally calms down. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

“I noticed,” she says with a smirk.

 

“To answer your question,” he says, walking over slowly, hands behind his back. Margo wasn’t looking for company tonight, but Todd’s interruption isn’t the worst that could happen right now. “I’m heading to bed, but didn’t want to disturb you.” His tone is soft and apologetic.

 

“You did such a good job,” she deadpans. Todd briefly lights up at the praise, before realizing he’s being fucked with. His face drops. Margo can’t help but feel like a dick. “Since you’re here, have a seat. Tell me about your day,” she says, swinging her legs off the chaise lounge to make room. If she’s learned anything this week, it’s that Todd actually makes for some pretty okay company.

 

The light quickly returns to Todd’s eyes and he eagerly sits next to her. She rolls her eyes with a smile, taking another sip from her glass. “I met the most beautiful girl on the beach—I mean, not as beautiful as you—” he adds quickly.

 

Margo raises a hand, cutting him off. “Continue,” she commands.

 

With a nod of his head, Todd resumes his story. “She let me eat her out for hours. It was amazing,” he says wistfully, sinking into the chaise lounge with a sigh. His eyes glaze over, lost in the memory.

 

“Oh, come on, hours?” she asks, disbelief painfully evident in her voice. Todd’s eyes are blank, he doesn’t seem to understand her skepticism. “Really?” She presses, hardening her gaze.

 

“Really,” he says, looking over his shoulder, trying to follow her eyes.

 

She laughs softly at his idiocy. “No one has that kind of stamina, Todd, not even me,” she says with a smirk.

 

“I do,” he says, pitch rising at the end, as if it never occurred to him that he might be capable of something other people aren’t. Margo scoffs, and crosses her arms in disbelief.

 

“And I’m the Queen of England,” she says with a bitter laugh.

 

Maybe it’s the booze, but Todd is suddenly struck with an overwhelming boldness and a desire to prove himself. He hops off the chaise lounge and stands so he can face her. “I could, uh, show you,” he stammers. Bold or not, he’ll never quite be smooth. Margo cocks an eyebrow; she’s not sure if she’s more intrigued by his offer or his sudden confidence. Todd takes a cautious step forward, keeping his head low to indicate that she is in full control of this moment.

 

Margo rolls her eyes. “If I wanted to waste my time tonight, I’d do it in a way that at least gets me drunk,” she says, taking a drink before dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

 

“Please, Margo, I won't waste your time; I promise.” His tongue absentmindedly darts over his lips, leaving them glistening in the dramatic lighting. Now that the offer is on the table, Margo can’t help but notice just how full Todd’s lips are. They look so soft—almost soft enough to make her want to take him up on his offer.

 

She shakes the thought out of her head, it’s still Todd after all. “It’s not a fucking pizza, Todd. Bad sex is worse than not having sex at all,” she deflects. He has her attention, but she’s wants to see how far he’ll take this before she decides if it’s worth it to give him a shot.

 

Todd takes a step closer, rubbing his hand at the back of neck. “If it’s bad, then I owe you big time. Anything you want.” He makes a wide, sweeping gesture with his hands to emphasize his words.

 

Margo raises an eyebrow, taking a moment to appraise him. When her gaze makes its way back to his lips, she throws back the rest of her drink and sets the glass down. She might as well; worst case scenario is that Todd is as awful as she expects and he owes her a favor. “You like muff diving that much?”

 

“Please let me, I’ve been dying to taste you,” he begs.

 

Margo folds her arms over her chest, wondering just how long he’s been _dying_ to taste her. “Beg me again, and I’ll consider it,” she says, voice low in her throat, somewhere between threatening and seductive.

 

Todd kneels before her. He holds his hands behind his back, careful not to touch her without her permission. Unbridled lust and a deep desire to please light up his face as he gazes up at her. A swipe of his tongue causes his bottom lip to glisten in the amber light as he pouts dramatically. “Please Margo,” he says, before capturing his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Margo feigns a yawn to hide how deliciously pathetic she finds him. Prolonging the game, she tightens her arms and shrugs, unimpressed. Todd scoots closer, and without thinking, reaches for her knee to emphasize his desperation. She rips her leg way from his touch and throws a playful scowl. He stumbles, but quickly regains his balance. His eyes well with determination and desire before he bows to her feet. He lifts his head just enough to look up at her. “Please, Margo,” he stresses her name so hard he nearly moans. “Let me taste you, please you, worship you,” he’s so eager, he’s practically stumbling over the words.

 

“Fine,” she says, stone-faced, and smoothly unfolds her arms. Todd smiles wide as elation quickly spreads through his entire body. “You can eat me out, but that’s it,” she allows a wicked smile to play along her lips. She nods, tacitly giving Todd permission to touch her. Before he can bring his hands to her thighs, she shoves a stern finger toward his face. “Don’t get any ideas about me touching your dick,” she says with a hint of levity in her voice. She’s not entirely opposed to the idea of fucking Todd, but he doesn’t need to know that.  

 

Todd slides his hands up her legs; they’re surprisingly soft. She has half a mind to ask him what his routine is. “I won’t, I promise,” he says, desperate to keep her from changing her mind.

 

Margo relaxes into the chaise lounge, letting her eyes fall closed. “You also promised me hours,” she says, parting her legs. Todd runs his hands along her thighs, spreading them further apart.

 

The light fabric of her skirt follows Todd’s hand up her thigh, slowly revealing the carefully trimmed strip of hair above her vulva. Todd’s eyes light up with excitement. He trails slow kisses along her thighs, gradually adding more tongue as he approaches where they meet. He lingers a moment, barely brushing against her vulva before kissing his way down her other thigh.

 

“Do you need a map?” she taunts. Todd shakes his head in response. “It doesn’t count as ‘hours’ if you fuck around the whole time,” she says with just enough anger to keep him on his toes. “Do us both a favor, and kindly introduce your mouth to my cunt.” Todd nods his head vigorously and quickly brings his mouth to her clit, sliding his tongue over her. The soft warmth of his mouth melts some of the tension in her body; she hums softly before she thinks to stop it. He glides his tongue slowly over her vulva, as if allowing himself to truly appreciate her taste.

 

He moans around her, the vibrations tickling her clit. “Fuck, Margo, you taste incredible,” he says before bringing his mouth back to her lips.

 

“I know.”

 

Todd grabs hold of her ass, pulling her firm against his face. Long, slow sweeps of his tongue, and the hard grip of his fingers make for a surprisingly strong start. His tongue brushes her clit, teasing before he closes his mouth over her. He sucks hard, building up her arousal before gliding his tongue back down and taking her lips into his mouth. A deep, throaty moan escapes her, and she silently curses. He’s not supposed to be this good. Todd glides his tongue over her clit in slow, sweeping strokes, each time increasing the pressure. Without removing his mouth, Todd’s hands start to wander. He grips her hip with one hand while the other slides beneath the sheer fabric of her camisole. His hand glides slowly up her torso. The combination of his soft skin and the urgent hunger of his touch cause her breath to quicken. He pulls her clit into his mouth as he palms her breast; she bucks against his mouth with a groan.

 

Todd swipes his thumb over what he probably thought was her nipple and shifts the metal bar. He smiles against her cunt, giving her a broad stroke of his tongue in appreciation. He swipes his thumb again, higher this time, sending a more direct sensation through her nerves. She bucks again, and Todd brings both hands down to her hips, gripping hard as he dives his tongue deeper. Margo moans with reckless abandon, and knots her fingers into Todd’s hair. His tongue swirls around her clit, flicking lightly. Her breath catches in her throat, spurring Todd to increase the pressure. He strokes precise shapes over her clit, tension rising and falling; waves of pleasure overwhelm her, she’s given up on playing unimpressed.

 

Changing tactics, Todd places a wet kiss on her clit followed by another just below it, letting his tongue slide between her lips. He trails kisses just outside of her vulva; the skin is so sensitive, the light touch of his mouth sends an involuntary shudder rippling up her spine. A wet, hard kiss lands on her thigh and she groans. He’s getting further away from where she wants him. She tightens her grip on his hair, attempting to shove him back toward her clit. He lets his nose brush against her ever so slightly.

 

“Relax, we have hours,” he says before capturing  her clit between his lips. She laughs incredulously. He’s been going for much longer than most men bother to; the thought of hours more is as appealing as it is unbelievable.

 

Taken aback by his audacity, she releases his hair and props herself up on her elbows. She’s more impressed than she is offended, but she can’t let him get too comfortable. Without taking his mouth from her cunt, Todd looks up at her. She glares, entirely for dramatic effect. “If I get anything less, I promise I’ll cash in on that favour,” she says, fighting to keep her tone even. Todd lightly captures her clit between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to send waves of pleasure through her. She collapses back onto the chaise lounge and a ragged moan escapes her throat. Todd nips at her again before sucking hard, and she rolls her hips against his face. Todd moans against her. He slips his tongue into her cunt, twisting and turning as he explores new territory. This isn’t particularly working for her, so she drops her hand from his hair and goes a bit quiet. She wonders if Mr. Eat-Her-For-Hours is truly worth his salt.  

 

Todd hums against her, the sound is more of a recalculation than one of pleasure. A thick haze clouds Margo’s thoughts, keeping all her attention on her clit. Todd rubs his hands along the meeting of her thighs and withdraws his tongue from her cunt. He nips at her softly, earning an approving moan. Capturing her clit between his lips, he swirls his tongue over her with steady, firm pressure. The deeper into bliss she falls, the more time seems to bend around them. Todd’s tongue is artfully fluid, alternating between precise flicks and broad, sweeping strokes. He slows his tongue to an agonizing pace, slowly dragging it off her clit until he’s completely broken contact. He places slow, wet kisses along her hips, stroking the inside of her thigh with his hands.

 

“I swear, if you fucking stop,” she scolds, frustrated at the loss of his mouth. She has no idea how long they’ve been at it; all she knows is that Todd’s tongue is incredible.

 

“I’m just getting started,” he says as he grabs her ass with both hands and dives back in. Margo rolls her eyes, and suppresses a moan. This boy’s hubris is getting out of hand. When Todd’s mouth reconnects with her clit, every touch is amplified. Delicate traces with the tip of his tongue send euphoria through her body; tension starts to build up behind her clit. She’s so sensitive, even subtle brushes of his lips elicit deep moans. He resumes the vigorous flicking of his tongue, and she drowns them in needy moans, voice gradually lifting higher with each stroke. He flattens his tongue against her, massaging slowly. Dissatisfied with the current amount of pressure, Margo threads her fingers into his hair and pulls him hard against her clit. She rolls her hips in slow, circular motions, maintaining the right force as she rides his tongue. He tightens his grip on her ass, pulling her tighter against his mouth. Margo relaxes her grip on his hair, pleased that he seems to have gotten the message. Pulling her clit back into his mouth, Todd glides his tongue over her as he sucks. He slides a hand up her thigh, toward her cunt, and slips a finger inside her.

 

The attention to her g-spot is nice, but a single finger isn’t enough to be more than a tease. “More,” she commands with a moan as she tenses around him. Todd obediently slips another finger into her wetness. Curling upward, he strokes his fingers in and out of her in time with his mouth. “Not quite,” she says, unable to keep a breathy sigh from disrupting the sharp tone in her voice. Todd adds a third finger, earning a ragged moan. He glides his fingers deep into her, working firm circles. The tension in her clit is close to releasing.

 

Margo bucks against his mouth, reaching for her orgasm. Carefully maintaining the delicate balance of pressure from his mouth and steady strokes of his fingers, Todd sucks her clit hard. Her breathing quickens, chest heaving in time with the urgent suction. Tingling pleasure shoots down her limbs and up her spine, she’s so close she can’t stand it. She grinds roughly against his mouth, and the tension releases. Loud, ecstatic moans echo off the concrete poolside; the high pitched screams in stark contrast to the low, throaty rumbles. The euphoria twists her spine and rolls her hips. As if spurred by her orgasm, Todd sucks her clit with renewed vigor. Right as she starts to come down, the tension starts to build up again. Deep, haggard breaths usher her over the again once more. Scrunching her brow, her eyes shut tighter. She grips the side of the chaise lounge, steadying herself as she shoves her other hand back into his hair. Her screams descend into a wild growl, as the white hot pleasure zips through her body. The waves of pleasure begin to subside, and she curses to herself. Todd’s fingers curl inside her, the sensation bringing the pleasure to another peak. She thought she couldn’t take it anymore before. Her moans catch in her throat, the cries of pleasure fall to near silence. She can’t catch her breath. Everything goes black and she slumps onto the chaise lounge, utterly spent. Her face is wet with streams of tears she doesn’t even remember shedding. How the fuck did she get here?

 

Todd pulls away and slides onto the ground. He runs his tongue over his lips and sighs at the heady taste of her. He looks up at her, a wide smile plastered across his face. Margo’s breathing is heavy and all she can hear is her heart pounding between her ears. Still attempting to catch her breath, Margo rolls her head to face him.

Seeing his lips still glistening from her wetness, she smiles. He has no idea how fucking good he looks. She waves him closer, still not entirely capable of sitting up, and pulls him into a kiss. She slides her tongue past his lips, moaning when it connects with his, savoring her taste in his mouth. Before Todd gets the chance to get anymore bold ideas, she breaks the kiss.

 

“Fuck, Margo,” Todd manages through heavy breaths, beaming up at her.

 

“Not tonight, honey,” she laughs deep in her throat. She brings her hand to his face and strokes softly. “Go rub one out before you cum on my shoes,” she says, dismissing him. Todd turns to walk away and she smacks his ass before collapsing back onto the chaise lounge. That’s one way to relax after a long day.


End file.
